Warriors
by Guardian's Warriors
Summary: I bet you know about the Guardians... But did you know about the Warriors? Follow along as the Warriors help in the fight against Pitch, and maybe find love along the way.
1. Introductions

_Guardians, as you know, are chosen to protect the innocence of children and to strengthen their belief in that anything is possible, if you believe. But, I bet you didn't know about the Guardian's Warriors. Legend has it, shortly after the arrival of the Guardians, the Man in the Moon chose four candidates, one for each Guardian, to become a Warrior. And when a new Guardian was chosen, a new Warrior was selected. A Warrior is born to protect their chosen Guardian, whom is also their soul mate. There is Sandman, Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy, and now, a new Guardian has been chosen. The Boogeyman has released this nightmares and it is now time to reveal ourselves._

* * *

Nevya

Stats: Winter Sprite

Appearance: Long light blue hair, white around the pupil that fades to a bright blue

Cloths: White sweater, blue skinny jeans with white winter boots

Warrior Mark: The mark of an Icicle is found on her upper right arm indicating she is Jack Frost's Soul Mate

Other: 5th Warrior chosen, pale, can fly, she has a staff that has three ice crystals on top (shaped like a triton)

Jason

Stats: Healing Mage

Appearance: Shaggy brown hair, light hazel eyes that sparkle

Cloths: Deep green long sleeve shirt, blue jeans with black shoes

Warrior Mark: The mark of a Tooth is found on his lower back indicating that he is Tooth's Soul Mate

Other: 4th Warrior chosen, lightly tanned, uses his fists, has angel like wings but can make them disappear with his magic

Faith

Stats: Gives everyone faith in what they believe

Appearance: Short blond hair, bright blue eyes

Cloths: Red long sleeve, grey skinny jeans with red boots

Warrior Mark: The mark of a Present is found on the back of her right hand indicating that she is North's Soul Mate

Other: 3rd Warrior chosen, lightly tanned, she has a staff with a hidden blade at each end, adopted twin five year old girls (Eva and Eevee)

Ivory

Stats: Imagination

Appearance: Long black hair, bright green eyes

Cloths: Light purple one armed long sleeve that ends just above the belly button, black skinny jeans with deep purple boots

Warrior Mark: The mark of an Easter Egg is found in the middle of her chest indicating that she is Bunnymund's Soul Mate

Other: 2nd Warrior chosen (few minutes after her twin), lightly tanned, controls children and adult's imagination (white sparkly sand), sand creates beautiful white wings on her back so she can fly, sand creates a bow and arrow for her when needed

Iris

Stats: Imagination

Appearance: Long black hair, bright ember eyes

Cloths: Sparkly white long sleeve that bundles at the wrists and ends just below the breast, black pants with black flats

Warrior Mark: The mark of Sandman is found in the middle of her chest indicating that she is Sandman's Soul Mate

Other: 1st Warrior chosen, lightly tanned, controls children and adult's imagination (white sparkly sand), sand creates beautiful white wings on her back so she can fly, sand creates a staff with a globe of sand at the end for her when needed

* * *

_**Let me know what you think...**_

_**Should I continue?**_

_**Your choice!**_

_**R&R**_


	2. Chapter 1

Iris POV:

"Get back here Snow White!" I sigh and glance behind me, watching as our newest family member run into the room. Nevya, a Winter Sprit, giggles like a mad man as she quickly darts behind the couch, a few moments' later Ivory runs in.

I stare at my sister in shock for a few minutes before bursting into a fit of laughter. I don't know how Nevya did it but the top half of Ivory's body is stained blue. Ivory glowers at me but I completely ignore her.

She mumbles under her breath as she looks around, most likely looking for Nevya. "Where is she?!" She snaps at me. Me, I'm still laughing my ass of but I manage to lift a shaky finger towards the couch where I know Nevya is hiding. Ivory stalks over and yanks Nevya up. "You did this to me, your helping me clean up." Ivory states as she drags Nevya out of the room.

"Traitor!" Nevya yells out which sent me into another fit of laughter. "I shall get you back for this!"

I finally calm down when I hear the upstairs bathroom door slam shut. I wipe away my tears and return to the book I am reading, Dragon Rider. Just as I'm about to get to the peak of the book someone runs in. I glance up and find Jason staring at me with a horrified look.

"You got to come see this." He simply states. I quickly get up and follow him down the hallway. He leads me to our Weapon's Chamber, where we keep all of our weapons and where we have stationed our world globe. I walk in behind Jason and the first thing I notice is that the lights are flickering from gold to white.

"What's going on?" I ask, glancing at Jason.

"I don't know, I was coming in here to grab Eevee's toy sword and I noticed they were flickering." Jason explains, not taking his eyes off the globe.

I watch as a lot of golden lights flicker over to white. Golden lights are the children that hold a strong belief in the Guardians and have a wild imagination, the white ones represents people who don't believe anymore but everyone has an imagination. When a gold light flickers to white it normally means that the child has grown up and no longer believes. "Something's wrong, no one grows up this fast." I mumble under by breath. I turn towards Jason, "Go get the others." He nods and runs off.

I turn back towards the globe and watch as another few hundred golden lights flicker to white. Finally after about what seemed like hours Jason returns with the others. I feel someone beside me and I glance over and see Ivory, minus the blue. "When did this start...?"

"I don't know…" I answer as I turn towards the others. "I think it is time for us to go help the children."

Nevya's eyes brighten. "You mean, like, meet the Guardians?" She asks. I nod, she jumps up and squeals. She's only been a Warrior for about 100 years now; we don't know who her Guardian is yet, who knows, he might not have even been picked yet.

"Guys…" I look at Faith who is staring up at the globe behind me. I glance at it and blink, the lights have stopped flickering and the children's lights have gone back to gold. We all stare at is, shocked. "Maybe it was a lesser spirit or something and the Guardians were able to take care of it quickly?" Faith guesses.

"It wasn't very important I guess…" I mumble. "You can all go… I'm going to monitor the globe for a while.

Slowly the room clears out until I'm left. For the next few hours I watch the globe, white flickering to gold and staying. I sigh and glance at the clock, 3:52am. I glance at the globe once more before deeming it okay and heading to my room to get some shut eye. The lights are out so I know Ivory is already asleep. I quickly change into a tank top and pj bottoms before climbing into my bed. As soon as my head hit's the pillow I'm out like a light.

* * *

My mind is fuzzy, the last remnants of a dream being chased away by the realization that I am awake. It was a nice dream, something about sand and planes but the details are fading fast even as I try to recall them. With a mental sigh I allow my brain to focus and I reluctantly climb out of bed. I throw my long black hair up into a sloppy bun before making my way to the living room.

"Sleeping Beauty is finally awake!" Nevya chirps as I walk into the room. I grumble something under my breath before flopping down onto the couch beside Ivory.

"What time is it?" I finally ask, followed by a yawn.

"11:52," Ivory says. "What time did you go to bed at?" She asks, staring at me. Normally I'm one of the first ones up.

"I don't now… 4am I think it was." I mumble. I sit there for a moment before I finally decide to get a cup of caffeine to wake me up.

Suddenly a cup of steaming coffee is placed in front of me. I glance up and see Eva staring at me. "Mommy told me to give this to you." She says with a smile.

I smile back at her. "Thank you Eva, tell your mother that I'm thankful." Eva nods before running towards the kitchen, most likely to help Faith with lunch or something. I grab the mug and bring the cup towards my face. I gently blow on the brown liquid before taking a sip. I shiver as the familiar warmth runs through my body, warming me up almost instantly. I hum in approval as I take another sip.

I hear snickering beside me and flick my sister in the head. I place my coffee down and turn towards my sister, but before I could say anything an excruciating pain erupts in my chest. I gasp and grab at my chest, hoping to feel something wrong. The pain seemed to come in waves, each wave even more painful than the last before it just stopped. I take my hands away before taking a deep breath. I glance up and see Ivory and Nevya staring worryingly at me.

"Are you okay…?" Ivory asks me.

"I-I think so…" I say, still gasping for breath. I get up from off the floor… When did I get there…? I place my hands against the sides of my head and tried to stop the massive headache that was starting to form. I hear twin gasps and look at Ivory and Nevya whom are staring at me.

"W-What…?" I ask.

Ivory takes a step forward. "Iris… Your mark…" I blink and look down at the center of my chest, instead of finding the mark of Sandman there was nothing. I bring my hands to where the mark normally rest but nothing happens.

"What does this mean…?" Nevya asks attentively.

I stare at her, sadness creeping through me. "This means that… Something bad has happened… He's gone…" I explain.

"Who's gone?" Nevya asks.

"Sandman… Sandman is dead…" I mumble as tears start falling down my face. I hear her gasp before I run out of the room.

* * *

**_I'm done chapter one!_**

**_Let me now what you think!_**

**_I would love some R&R_**


	3. Chapter 2

**SPOILERS FOR RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!**

**I've had questions on weither or not the story happens during the movie and the answer is yes. Iris' mark disappears when Sandman 'dies', this happens because since Sandman is gone and no longer a Guardian which means that there is no need for his Warrior anymore... Sorry if it's kind of confusing... It sounded good in my head :-D**

**I don't own anything other then the Warriors!**

* * *

Iris POV:

I ran and I didn't stop until I reached the Weapon's Chamber, I look at the globe and I'm not surprised to find the golden lights going out again. I look up at the moon and find him shining his light down on the floor in front of me. I glance down and watch as the Guardian Tapestry starts to glow. "It's time… Isn't it…" I got no answer but that was all I needed.

I run to my room and throw on my sparkly white and my black pants. I run into the living room and find everyone in there, sad faces and all. Eevee and Eva run over and give me a hug when they notice me. "Iris…?" Ivory asks me.

"It's time… We're going to help the Guardians." I say. Everyone's eyes light up. "And the quickest way to get there is… By sand." I say. Everyone nods. We all grab hands and Ivory and I concentrate. Slowly I feel the familiar feeling of floating away. When I open my eyes we're standing in a huge room filled with elves and yetis whom are just staring at us.

I hear voices and glance behind me; Santa, the Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny and Jack Frost walk into the room. I was hoping to see the Sandman but he isn't there.

"Look how fast their going out…" The Tooth Fairy says staring at something. I look over and at the other side of the room a giant globe rests, just like ours but it only shows golden lights.

"It's fear…" Jack says as he flies up and inspects the lights. "He's tipped the balance."

"Hey, buck up ya sad sacks." The Easter Bunny says, with his Australian accent, as he jumps in front of the group. "We can still turn this around, Easter is tomorrow. And I need your help. I say we pull out all the stops and we get those little lights flickering again." The others agree and the move to leave.

One of the yetis starts talking in some weird gibberish language. Santa turns to him, "Wha…?" He asks in his Russian accent. He blinks and turns to where we are standing. He stares at us for a moment before yelling and pulling out two swords. The others, who weren't paying attention turns and finally, notices us. "Who are you!?" Santa yells out, swords ready. The others get into a defensive position.

Eevee and Eva, whom were silent, let out a squeal and run towards the group cheering, "Santa," the whole way. The group lowers their weapons but are still wary about us. Faith moves to go get her girls but I stop her.

The Easter Bunny takes a step forward. "Who are you?" Ivory moves out from behind me and the group gasps. The Bunny looks at the mark on her chest, eyes flicker to meet hers before looking back at the mark.

"Warriors…!" Santa gasps. "But I thought they were only myths…" He mumbles.

"We're definitely real." I say, all attention is brought to me. "And we're here to help you." Ivory nods from beside me.

Bunny nods, "More help means Easter can be done faster…" He mumbles.

Santa laughs. "Zis is good! Much faster zis way." He stares at us for a moment. "Ah… Who are you?" He finally asks.

There was some snickering from behind me. "Well, the two rascals playing with your elves are Eevee and Eva, their Faith's adopted kids. Faith watches over the world's faith." I say while gesturing to Faith. "This is Jason, he's a Healing Mage. The one with blue hair is Nevya, she's a Winter Sprite. My name is Iris and this is my twin sister Ivory, we share the responsibility of watching over imagination." I explain.

"It iz very nice to meetz you, you all know me az Santa but everyone callz me North. Zis here is Bunny," North says as he places a hand on the Easter Bunny's shoulder. "Tooth is over there." He points at the fairy. "And zis here is Jack, Jack Frost. Alrighty now! Zis time to start Easter!" He yells out as he makes his way out of the room.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter and the late update... Just got back from Christmas break... Exams coming soon so may not update for a while, but I'll try!**

**Plez R&R**


End file.
